


Could You Be Happy Here With Me?

by alittlemoresonic42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversation, M/M, Short, no prep, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemoresonic42/pseuds/alittlemoresonic42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to push Cas away but he's not having that.</p><p>I did this as a quick dialogue writing exercise. I don't write often. Tips are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Be Happy Here With Me?

Could you be happy here with me?

Of course I could why wouldn’t I be?

Well, I mean look at all the shit that goes on around me. Aren’t you tired of it all?

I’m not going to run and hide just because things go wrong sometimes.

Go wrong!? You nearly died last week man. That’s more than wrong. Do you know what I would do if… I can’t believe I let you even get into that situation.

You didn’t let me do anything. I chose to be here. I chose to be by your side. You need to get over it. I’m not leaving. 

I live underground.. Don’t you want a real home?

You know damn well I haven’t had a “real home” since my dad disappeared. I’m comfortable with not having a “real” home either way. I only feel at home when I’m with you. Whether that be here or in your car on the road. 

Is that.. Do you really.. 

I do. Besides it’s nice here. This place is a better home than most homes are. You’ve got an awesome kitchen to make me burgers in, nice bedrooms, a library to die for. This is like my dream home. 

You’re just saying that.

Oh shut up assbutt.

You’re such a dork I can’t stand it.

Oh lord. I love you you big idiot. I mean who wouldn’t, look at that big goofy smile. 

My smile ain’t goofy little man. You know what was goofy, that look you used to get when you didn’t understand references. I miss that look, but noo you had to go get yourself zapped with the knowledge, takin’ away all my fun.

Hey, that wasn’t my fault. But it is nice to be in on the joke now.

Psh, nice for you.

Don’t be a dick Dean.


End file.
